


“Look at you, you'd do anything for more, wouldn't you?”

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Sexy Times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: I really, REALLY need to go to churchThis is for MiaVivisol who wanted a bit more aftercare and bondage, so woo, hope you like this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)





	“Look at you, you'd do anything for more, wouldn't you?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaVivisol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/gifts).



“Oh, of course, the one time I need dried dragonfly wings I run out” Magnus groaned running a hand through his spiked hair, the potion sitting in front of him was bubbling steadily. The potion was for a werewolf who was running low on wolfsbane antidote for his pack.

“Alexander, next time we’re out remind me to pick up some dragonfly wings and maybe some toad skin whilst I’m at it” He continued getting up from his desk to stretch; the only response Magnus was given from Alec was a muffled and desperate moan.

“What did I say about back talk Alexander?” Magnus tutted as he approached the bound shadowhunter. Alec was bound tightly to a velvet armchair, arms up over his head tied by purple ropes to the legs of the chair. The purple ropes stood out in contrast to his pale skin as they looped around many parts of his body including his hips, thighs, chest and legs, keeping him completely immobilized.

“The more you complain the longer it'll stay there” Magnus sighed as he gently grabbed the handle of the magic wand vibrator which was situated between Alec’s thighs. He slightly added more pressure to Alec’s clothed erection which caused the shadowhunter’s body to jump and a muted groan to tumble from his lips, his eyes fluttering closed.

“If you just had kept a bit quieter, maybe you wouldn't have needed this” Magnus mumbled as he traced the soft gag over Alec’s lips. Normally, just fabric tied around someone's head wouldn't do much to keep them quiet, but luckily Magnus had magic on his side and was able to take away Alec’s freedom of speech, knowing how much it drove his partner crazy at the helplessness.

Alec whined in frustration and attempted to rut his hips up against the wand, but the ropes around his hips held tight, denying him of that friction he craved. Magnus smirked as Alec groaned in frustration at his predicament, he knew Magnus had complete control over how much pleasure he would be receiving.

“Look at you, you'd do anything for more, wouldn't you?” Magnus questioned letting up a little on the pressure, causing Alec to nod his head frantically and attempt to chase the vibrations of the wand as it moved away from his straining crotch

“But do you deserve it? Have you behaved yourself enough?” Magnus continued, pulling the wand away completely as he placed it against his cheek as if it was like placing a finger to his cheek as he thought.

Alec groaned loudly as he watched the wand with trained eyes, the stimulation of the wand was amazing but was never enough to push him over the edge unless serious pressure and rhythm were applied.

Magnus smirked slightly as he watched Alec’s eyes follow the wand as if he would die without its stimulation.

“I suppose you deserve it, you've done so well sitting here whilst I've been working” Magnus concluded as he began to move the wand back to Alec’s crotch. He began a gentle rhythm of tracing Alec’s member through his boxers, pulling a long and desperate moan from the shadowhunter as his head fell back into the chair and his eyes rolled back.

“There's my boy” Magnus mumbled quietly as he watched Alec get lost in the pleasure and sensations he was giving him. Watching Alec fall apart was one of the best things Magnus had ever seen. As a shadowhunter, Alec was expected to behave like a soldier 24/7, abiding by strict rules and never getting any praise or rewards for doing so. Being able to break that mold for Alec and give him what he wanted, what he desired was an absolute privilege for the warlock.

Alec’s chest began heaving faster as harsh breaths came out of his nose, pulling Magnus out of his own head as the signals of Alec’s on coming orgasm began to arise.

“Getting close?” Magnus asked Alec nodded lazily making a small noise of acknowledgement as he looked at Magnus with half-lidded hazy eyes. 

Magnus began to pick up the speed and pressure he was working the wand causing Alec to jump once again and begin to let out high pitched muffled yells at the feeling. His body strained against the purple rope holding him in place, he was so close, he just needed that extra push.

Knowing what Alec needed, Magnus leaned in close to Alec’s neck and began gently biting down on his deflect rune, not letting up on his rhythm. He slowly kissed and bit up Alec’s neck before stopping at his ear.

“You're such a good boy for me Alexander”

That's all it took, with a yell Alec came hard into his boxers, leaving him panting and feeling like jelly.

As soon as Alec was finished, Magnus turned off the wand and began to gently untie Alec, knowing Alec would prefer the contact than him just snapping his fingers to make the ropes go away.

It took a few minutes to untie the complex set of ropes but the whole time Magnus continued whispering to Alec, reminding him he was still there, telling him how good he was and just grounding him.

Once Magnus was done he got up and grabbed the blanket he had brought in earlier for after they were finished and gently draped it around Alec, tucking it around him so he would feel safe as he came back down.

“How are you doing love?” Magnus questioned as he placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, the shadowhunter mumbled in response and turned his head into Magnus’ palm.

“I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, take all the time you need” Magnus coaxed him gently, they sat there for another 10 minutes as Alec slowly came back around, his hazy eyes meeting Magnus’

“Magnus” Alec mumbled, his voice raspy 

“Here,” Magnus said as he held a glass of water to Alec’s lips, the shadowhunter drank greedily as his throat was extremely dry.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus questioned placing the glass down on the table

“My limbs… they feel like jelly” Alec smiled

“I must have done my job well; what do you say we take a bath and head to bed?” Magnus suggested placing a hand on Alec’s knee as his other hand held his

“That sounds amazing” Alec replied. Magnus smiled and gently gathered Alec up into his arms, blanket and all before he began heading to the bedroom so he could place down Alec as he got the bath ready.

“Thanks, Mags…” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ neck

“That's quite alright baby, I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you like that”


End file.
